1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grinder, more particularly to a pepper mill.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pepper mill includes a receiving unit for receiving peppercorns, and a grinding unit coupled to the receiving unit for grinding the peppercorns into ground pepper. In use, the conventional pepper mill is operated at a dispensing position, where the grinding unit faces downwardly for dispensing ground pepper. After use, the conventional pepper mill is turned upside down to a non-dispensing position, where the grinding unit faces upwardly. The receiving unit generally has a transparent surrounding wall so as to permit viewing of the peppercorns retained therein, such that the conventional pepper mill can also be a decorative piece on a dining table.
However, a portion of residual ground pepper will fall into the receiving unit and accumulate on the transparent surrounding wall of the receiving unit when the conventional pepper mill is placed at the non-dispensing position after use, thereby adversely affecting the visual aesthetic quality of the pepper mill.